


for the ones who wish at night

by kiroiimye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, College Bound Idiots, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Sad Oikawa Tooru, street confessions, the fic where Iwaizumi leaves for college first and Oikawa is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroiimye/pseuds/kiroiimye
Summary: Hajime doesn’t pull his hand out Oikawa’s (he would probably complain and hold on tighter if Hajime tried to anyway). “And I’m not leaving forever, I’m literally going to college. I’m coming back for breaks and shit, y’know.”“Still.” Oikawa’s face is stubbornly turned to the front, away from Hajime, but Hajime wagers there’s a childish pout on his best friend’s lips nonetheless. “I didn’t get to say what I wanted.”“Say it now then.”The night before Iwaizumi leaves Oikawa's side, Oikawa finds the words he wants to say.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	for the ones who wish at night

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in between playing animal crossing and listening to Ben Platt c: thanks to Lee and Vy for betaing :D

_ “the stars will keep on falling, for the ones who wish at night.” _

_ ——  _

The  _ thunk _ at Hajime’s window comes at exactly midnight. Rather, it’s not a singular  _ thunk,  _ but a rainstorm of  _ thunks,  _ as if it’s pouring hail and rocks. He’s honestly shocked his window hasn’t shattered at the sheer amount of rocks being pelted at his window. He rolls over on his mattress to glare accusingly at it, hoping in vain that the sound would stop. 

To his surprise, the rock storm ceases for a moment and Hajime sighs, burrowing back into his covers, before his phone begins to vibrate with such a force that it almost falls off his nightstand.  _ Damn.  _ There’s really only one person who could be this annoying at this time of night. 

Hajime throws the blankets off of him and plants his feet on the cool hardwood floors, all the while grabbing his phone to silence the vibrations and delete the amount of messages bombarding his phone. He clears the notifications without even reading them and sighs irritably as he plods over to his window and pulls it open.

Immediately, a rock shoots up at him and he ducks as the rock skids into his bedroom. Hajime growls underneath his breath and glares down at the cheerful perpetrator down below. 

“You asshole, what the hell are you doing out here?!” he snarls, and Oikawa Tooru waves at him, a carefree smile painting his face and phone flashlight in hand. 

“Iwa-chan~! What took you so long?” he sings, not even bothering to keep his voice down and Hajime hisses a ‘ _ shh’  _ instinctively. 

“Shut up, dumbass!” Hajime whisper-shouts to Oikawa. “There are people sleeping!”

Oikawa shrugs idly, smile widening as he calls back. “I wouldn’t have to be  _ this  _ loud if Iwa-chan was down here with me!” 

Hajime rolls his eyes, muttering a low curse underneath his breath. What a fucking idiot,  _ honestly. _ Oikawa probably wouldn’t leave him alone if he shut the window now and went back to sleep. He’d probably call Hajime’s mother and sister and break his window with an insane amount of pebbles (seriously, where did he get all of those?). 

So instead, Hajime massages his temples, sighs for the umpteenth time because he definitely won’t be getting any sleep, and says, “Five minutes.” 

He proceeds to shut his window, ignoring Oikawa’s happy chirp from below, and slumps against his wall, suppressing a scream that would definitely wake up his family members. Really, he should’ve been expecting this: he was planning to leave for college tomorrow morning and during his goodbye dinner party with Oikawa’s family, Oikawa had been strangely subdued through the whole affair. Being Oikawa’s best friend since they were kids, Hajime probably should’ve guessed that Oikawa would act up away from family eyes. Naturally, only showing his true bratty colors to Hajime in private. 

He clambers to his feet, not bothering to change out of his plain t-shirt and shorts; instead, he pulls on his socks, shoves his phone, wallet, and keys into his pocket, and slips out of his room without even a creak of the door. 

— 

Oikawa’s sitting on Hajime’s front porch when Hajime comes outside. He locks the door with a click and smacks Oikawa in the back of the head, not bothering to soften the blow. Oikawa lets out an unhappy whine at being hit, but any trace of a frown disappears when he stands up and meets Hajime’s annoyed gaze. 

“Good evening, Iwa-chan~!” he chirps and Hajime resists the urge to hit the stupid smile off his face.

“What the hell do you want at ass o’clock in the morning, Trashkawa?” he snaps, running a hand through his short hair. “I have to wake up early!”

Oikawa shrugs and grabs Hajime’s hand, dragging him out of his front yard and down the street towards Oikawa’s house. “I wanted to see Iwa-chan off before he leaves forever.”

“That’s what the dinner was for, idiot,” Hajime deadpans irritably, but he doesn’t pull his hand out Oikawa’s (he would probably complain and hold on tighter if Hajime tried to anyway). “And I’m not leaving forever, I’m literally going to college. I’m coming back for breaks and shit, y’know.”

“Still.” Oikawa’s face is stubbornly turned to the front, away from Hajime, but Hajime wagers there’s a childish pout on his best friend’s lips nonetheless. “I didn’t get to say what I wanted.”

“Say it now then.”

Oikawa looks back at Hajime, dark eyes gleaming in the moonlight, lips twitched in between a small, sad smile and flat line. The expression on his face is unreadable and a shiver of discomfort runs up Hajime’s arms in goosebumps: he’s always been able to read Oikawa’s thoughts, just by looking at his ugly face, but this is the first time Oikawa’s closed himself off to Hajime. There’s something guarded in his eyes, hidden in the curve of lips and moonlight gleam, and it’s unnerving.

But Hajime’s nothing if not adaptable to Oikawa Tooru and he holds eye contact with him, until Oikawa drops his eyes away first. 

“I’ll tell you when we get there,” Oikawa says instead, voice soft in the quiet of the night, and Hajime clenches his free hand. Really, Oikawa should know to not pull this shit on him.

Hajime stops in the middle of the street and Oikawa stops with him, a few steps ahead. Their hands are still locked and Hajime takes the moment to lace his fingers into Oikawa’s. 

“Don’t pull this shit on me,” he says quietly. “I’m your best friend, Oikawa. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Oikawa looks at their entwined fingertips and Hajime, and it’s then Hajime sees his chewed lips and dark flush across his cheeks. Hajime frowns; what was so bad that Oikawa couldn’t tell him?

He watches as Oikawa exhales softly, his breath a white puff in the dim light of the streetlights and Oikawa whispers again, “When we get there, I’ll tell you everything.”

Oikawa tugs him along again and they walk in silence, side by side, hand in hand. Hajime chances a glance at his best friend and he’s struck by how  _ lonely  _ and  _ forlorn  _ he looks. Hajime’s seen Oikawa at his best, seen Oikawa at his worst, but it never stops the bothersome itch of always wanting to see him at his best, with his stupid, annoying smile on his face. 

The silence that hangs in between them is thick, fraught with a tension that’s so rarely present, so instead of speaking, Hajime tightens his grip on Oikawa’s hand by just a fraction and his heart releases a sigh at the small smile that crosses Oikawa’s face.

_ Better, _ Hajime thinks, and then his thoughts drift as to why he cares so much about how Oikawa feels.

Before he can delve into the mystery further, Oikawa squeezes their hands and he looks up. “We’re here.”

It’s a park that both Hajime and Oikawa are familiar with, extremely familiar in fact. It’s the same park where they met, while Oikawa was playing on the playground and Hajime was catching bugs in the fields. It’s where they practiced volleyball until their hands were matching shades of black and blue and red, and where they spent summers eating ice cream. And it’s where they share their secrets under the moon, stargaze on birthdays, and hold hands like they’re eight instead of eighteen (because with no one to see them, what does it matter?).

Hajime holds his tongue as Oikawa leads them to their usual spot underneath a towering tree. He sits first, not letting go of Hajime’s hand, and leans back against the tree, lips pressed into a solemn line. Hajime follows him, brushing Oikawa’s shoulder ever so slightly as he leans against the tree.

For a heartbeat, they’re both silent. Hajime doesn’t push Oikawa to talk; instead, he closes his eyes and focuses on the sound of the chirping crickets, the hum of the wind, and his breath,  _ their  _ breaths, inhaling and exhaling in tandem. 

“I’m scared of you leaving.” 

Hajime’s breath catches, but Oikawa doesn’t stop there, voice crackling with a broken grief that Hajime rarely hears. 

“And I’m scared of being alone. I’m scared of being alone while you’re away, having fun and forgetting about me, and I’ll be somewhere else, still me, still thinking about you, and you’ll be out there, forgetting about me. I’ve never really been without Iwa-chan before, and now, I’m not sure if I want to.” Oikawa pauses there, breaths becoming uneven, but Hajime doesn’t push him to speak. Instead, he clutches Oikawa’s hand tighter, rubbing his thumb atop the other’s hand. 

“Oikawa…”

“I don’t want things to change between us, but I  _ know  _ they will, because the world is always changing and I don’t want to lose Iwa-chan to the world because Iwa-chan’s always been  _ mine  _ and I don’t know how to give you up properly.” Oikawa looks at Hajime this time, and he’s not crying, but he looks close to it. His dark eyes, once gleaming with hidden secrets and lies, are now laid bare to Hajime, shining with unshed tears. 

Hajime knows what to do then. He tugs Oikawa closer, pulling him into his chest, rubbing his back soothingly, while running a hand through his tousled hair. 

“Idiot,” he whispers. “I could never forget you. You’d never let me forget about you, and I doubt I’d ever want to anyways. You’re a pain in the ass, but I could never forget about my best friend.”

Oikawa chokes on a breath in Hajime’s chest, and he begins to feel the wet tears stick to his t-shirt. But Hajime doesn’t pull away, because this is something he’s all too used to and a lump forms in his throat because  _ god.  _ This might be the last time he’ll ever get to hold Oikawa like this. 

“The world will always be changing,” Hajime continues softly, once he’s forced his own tears down. “But we’ll just change with it, together. Because that’s always how we’ve done things, right? You’ll never lose me, Tooru.” 

Oikawa’s breath hitches and the tears start again, but Hajime can’t bring himself to care about his tear-stained t-shirt (he’s got plenty of shirts, but he’s only got one best friend, one Oikawa Tooru). Instead, he brushes his lips against the mess that’s Oikawa’s hair, and whispers a mantra of Oikawa’s name (Tooru, Tooru,  _ Tooru),  _ until Oikawa’s tears dry and his sniffles die. 

“I wish,” Oikawa begins softly, voice still heavy, “that Iwa-chan will always be there, and that we can always be together.” 

Hajime chuckles against Oikawa’s hair, brushes another kiss against his brow, and whispers, “I do too.”

— _—_

_ “just say you’ll always be there, and so will i.” _

**Author's Note:**

> inspired immensely by Ben Platt's new song, '[So Will I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VjDNOJHQ3g)!' 
> 
> \--
> 
> catch me @ [tumblr](https://kiroiimye.tumblr.com/) @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiroiimye) <3


End file.
